


Lustful Vigor

by SilverTrebleClef



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Adam, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Nipple Play, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTrebleClef/pseuds/SilverTrebleClef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a wild night for Adam and his takers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) I'm back! Since this filthy fantasy keeps staying in my head for quite a long time, it's time to write a fic for it then, yeah? Hope you enjoy it! <3

Adam hid himself under the thin blanket, waiting for another show to begin. Another day, another twisted kind of game had begun. His body ached, his head hurt and he wanted nothing more than to lie here the whole day, ignoring the clock ticking down to showtime. But he learned that things never went his way, ever, that was why he ended up to stay in this dirty place, selling his body days by days. The smell of come and sex was so familiar like oxygen and had mercerized into him so deep that he could taste it on his tongue even if he was sleeping. So bittersweet, making him want to run far away but also would find his way back later from craving for the addicting taste. It already a part of him now; it possessed him, controlled him and forced him to stay… to be a puppet of lust and desire.

The boy stood up and getting prepared since there were twenty minutes left until show time. He took a quick shower and sprayed sensual scent cologne onto body parts that his customers liked to approach; he blew dry and fluffed his hair up, letting the bang fall down softly since that made him look more innocent, Adam thought; a little eyeliners around his piercing blue grey eyes would make them pop, enhancing the fierceness of his gaze. The boy pursed his lips and put on a lovely shade of pink lipstick, which helped those voluptuous lips look naturally sultry, calling for a kiss from every man. He checked himself the last time in the mirror before sliding a lace thong up his legs, adjusting his handful package to fit nicely into the licentious underwear. Then Adam put on a flimsy white t-shirt which was loose at the neck and thin enough to make sure his nipples would be visible even to the furthest man in the room when they were prominent under the fabric. He knew that would be such irresistible temptation for those horny customers, any guys would strip off their modesty and let the desire take over in a blink.

Once he heard the pimp rushing other boys to be quicker, he put on a pair of black snakeskin leggings and reached for the stiletto heels in the corner. Adam was in such fancy mood, he aimed to put on an A+ game for the customers tonight, to be stood out and to be admired. 

Adam and other boys worked three times a week on Mon, Wed and Fri, sometimes they would take personal private orders if there were special VIP guests. The other free days were for them to recover after such exhausting session. The boys never talked to each other since somehow they were competitors; there was no reason to be such social in this place either. That was fine for Adam though, he didn’t give any damn about being social to them since he had money to earn and his customers to please.

The pimp stopped Adam when he walked pass him, ogling him from head to toe with such dirty smirk on his face. The boy hated that guy so much though; he molested Adam sexually whenever he could without paying any money, not to mention his exorbitant commission percentage. Adam tried to sneak over him but the man turned and pressed Adam onto the wall, holding him firmly with his large hands, his face was so close to the boy’s.

“Why so hurry? We still have five minutes before the show starts… Don’t you think you should let me check your service before that, to make sure our customers will be happy?” the pimp groped Adam’s crotch through the leggings, rubbing the bulge in circles.

“No thanks, Hector. I believe my ‘service’ is in good condition tonight.” 

Adam batted Hector’s hand away and turned to walk toward the stage just to be yanked back with such force and a fat tongue attacked his mouth immediately. Hector cupped Adam’s face and kissed the boy sloppily, smearing saliva all over the beauty’s mouth. The pimp’s tongue tasted awful, Adam could smell fat, cheese or whatever cloying shit the guy had for dinner deep inside his throat, it made him want to throw up. 

“You’re so disgusting. Fuck off!”” Adam struggled hard to break free of Hector’s grip and spitted the piggish saliva onto the floor. Then he walked away, leaving the angry pimp standing there, speechless.

“You will pay for this, Adam! You pretty fucker don’t know what you’ve just done…” Hector cursed and smelled his hand, which still had Adam’s cologne scent lingered lightly there. “Tonight will be a beautiful nightmare to you, Miss Caddish.” He cackled evilly, his laughter reached every corners of the cold dirty hut.

~

Adam received his position number from one of the people, he was number 5 tonight. They changed numbers every show since it wouldn’t be repeatable and not that whatever number was important to Adam. He moved to #5’s spot behind the curtain, observing the other boys’ outfits secretly. They were all in flashy clothes with many accessories, rhinestones, thick makeup…etc, and Adam was pleased with himself to choose such simple but on point outfit. What was with the ‘following the majority’ thing anyway? He’d never got it, it was more fun to be stand out and striking in your own way.

Once the door was opened, he peeked from behind the curtain to see what kind of customers he would serve tonight. There were about 20 men, taking a seat on their chairs. Most of them were big guys in every clothing style - casual, business vest, sweaters and even sleeping robes. But the thing Adam absolutely sure was, all of them were very horny and rich as hell to be able to attend Hector’s show since the price that pig offered wasn’t for ones with standard level income. He closed the curtain and settled in his spot, letting people cuffing his wrists and pulled them straight above his head, stretching his body and exposed any curves invitingly. It was a part of the job, showing off the best features in every boy.

~

“Welcome gentlemen to my show. It’s such a pleasure to have you here and your support to the boys. We always try our best to serve you with good quality time, and we promise it won’t be a mistake you picked us to spend your precious pleasure time with” Hector did the intro in such annoying high-pitched voice, “and now, knowing your time is your money, I won’t waste any more second and let the show start right now. Curtain up!”

The curtain opened, displayed 8 gorgeous boys with their wrists cuffed and pulled above their heads, making the men roared hungrily. When Hector was touching, groping other boys to promote what best in his ‘products’ to customers, Adam took time to observe the guys. He noticed a lot of men had their eyes on him intensely, like they didn’t care about other options in the room, he was already picked in the first seconds. Playing the game, he stepped backward to stand directly in the blow of the air conditioner, letting the cold breeze hit his body. After a minute, he shivered and his nipples went stiff due to coldness, perked up obscenely under thin shirt. The two buds were prominent, pushing at the shirt, calling for a series of moans from those guys. A few men already rubbed their crotch while staring at Adam’s chest. The boy thought at this point even if Hector doubled the price, they would still willingly pay to get him. He smirked pleasingly, picking a lucky customer for himself tonight.

At that moment, Hector arrived at Adam’s spot; his eyes sparked a glint of venom. He gripped Adam’s crotch violently, making Adam moan out, which caused the horny audiences even hornier hearing such lovely whines. 

“His package is very great, dear my customers. Look at his face when my hand squeezing his bulge, he enjoys it so much, doesn’t he?” Hector massaged the bulge until Adam was half hard, his boner was visible under the leggings then turned Adam backward, facing his butt to the audiences, “And what are you going to say about this piece of nice ass? Aren’t you curious how wonderful it feels pounding into this glory while spanking such a plump ass?” Hector spanked Adam’s butt really hard for the audiences to see the cheeks bounce, then he ran his finger along the crack and dipped in, separating two cheeks. More than two men already pushed hands inside their pants, touching themselves.

“What the hell are you doing? It’s never been done this way” Adam whispered to Hector, the guy had never molested his boys that long like now, he just groped here or there then moved to the others right away. This was weird; what was Hector planning? Adam wondered.

“Promote my best boy to the lovely customers, what else can I do? You’ll be busy tonight... I’ll make sure of it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hector raised his voice loudly for the audiences “I’ll give you a treat too, my customers. Do you know what this is?” He held a wireless bullet-shaped vibrator with remote up, teasing in front of Adam’s surprised face. The men screamed their reply passionately then roared when Hector pushed the vibrator into Adam’s pants in a sudden. He made sure to sneak his hand under the underwear to put the toy directly on the boy’s cock. 

“Who wants to play?” Hector yelled then threw the remote down the audiences, making men stand up and fought to grab it.

A guy in his 50’s got it first and he eagerly pushed the button, activated the toy to vibrate inside Adam’s pants. The boy gasped in surprise and bit his lips, locking the moans to flow out; his legs shook, trying to stay balance in heels. Then another man yanked the remote out and switched it to the medium speed in a sudden, forcing a whine moan out of Adam and his eyes shut tightly.

“Sto… Stop. Make them stop, Hector… Uhhhhh ahhh” Adam moaned and clamping his legs, his body jerked every single time the vibrator switched its mode. “Please…. Please stop… Ahhhhhh. Hector… Take the remote back….” Adam screamed and his body squirmed when other guy continuously switched vibrating styles. The vibrator pulsating up and down on his cock, once it contacted with the cock tip, Adam’s head fell backward, he groaned out and pulled at the cuff “This uh… uhhh… isn’t part of… the show… Let me go”

“No, babe. It is a part of your show now.” Hector laughed, “Gentlemen, look at the delicious bulge here, I know you guys want a taste of it, right?” The men screamed in delight but Hector shook his head “But that part is only revealed later… But I can show you other yummy thing, though.”

“Rip his pants off!”

“Damn, I bet that dick is already wet and leaking right now!”

“Where’s the fucking remote? Turn it up to maximum speed!!!”

“I want to fuck him until his ass is full with my come inside.”

The crowd was noisy with horny comments from those guys, making Adam wanted to shrink. “No, Hector. This isn’t… AHHHHHH…. Fuckfuckfuck… SLOW IT DOWN…” Adam panted and screamed louder once Hector massaged his crotch, pressing the vibrator harder onto the sensitive cock.

“Go on playing with the remote, guys. Now I’ll let you have a view of these…” Hector pulled Adam’s shirt up to expose stiffened pink nipples, causing the crowds roared loudly again. “Lemme check these out, oh even though they’re aroused but still very soft to touch, guys” Hector tugged one hard, and Adam moaned in pleasure “So delicious, aren’t they? Don’t know about you guys but I sure want to bite these cute buds and suck on them until they’re red and swollen.”

“Don’t… do… this… uhhh… Hector… nghhhh….” Adam couldn’t finish his sentence with a toy kept vibrating in his pants and Hector pinching his nipple.

“This is only the beginning, love” Hector then spoke to the customers “WHO WANTS HIM TONIGHT?”

The men again growled and roared with passion, Hector was so pleased seeing most of the room were standing up and approached close to Adam’s spot. Adam saw those hungry eyes staring at him, waiting for the moment to tear their prey apart, it made him shake. But at least he would only serve one guy each night, no matter how much they wanted him or how many, he got to choose which customer he spent the night with. It was one of the rules and everyone was aware of it.

“Aww, there’s so much love for our Adam tonight. If so I think I’ll make an exception, instead of Adam choosing only one of you to serve, I’ll increase the number to four. And it’ll be me who chooses by judging which one of you hit the button sooner. So, are you ready?” Hector looked at Adam’s terrified face in satisfaction, he whispered into the boy’s ear “That’s the consequence for telling me to “fuck off”, baby!”

The guys stayed concentrated; fingers placed onto the button on their chairs, waiting for Hector’s signal. The light on the button from the first 4 guys pressed it quicker would turn red, those would be the lucky ones tonight. 

“Ready, gentlemen? I’ll count to 3, you will hit after the 3, yeah? 1… 2… 3!!!!!” Hector announced loudly on the mic.

Adam nervously watched the process; his eyes darted around to seek whose button was lightened up. There were cackles of joy and there was disappointing cursing. The boy looked at those four lucky guys, who were now standing up and moving closer to him. Their faces filled with lust, desire and thirst, it was scary but also was a little exciting if Adam was being honest. There was a filthy animal inside him which he thought was Lust’s servant always tried to stir such darkest desire up in him. Most of the time Adam concealed it as much as possible but he had a feeling it would be able to break free off its seal tonight…

All of them approached Adam in a hurry, hands reached out to grope soft flesh everywhere. Hands on his ass, on his waist; cupping the bulge, rubbing his inner thighs, clutching his chest all at once. A guy even drilled his tongue into Adam’s mouth, kissing the beauty forcibly. Adam pulled his cuffed hands hard but no one cared enough to unlock the cuffs for him, they were all busy assaulting their juicy boy right there.

“Wow, he smells so good. I love it! Dudes, smell his neck, he’s yummy as fuck!”

“Bet ya he even smells good down under. Hahahaha.”

“And the skin is very supple too. Such lovely freckles he has here…” a guy in sweater touching Adam’s soft lips, admiring the freckles on the bottom one.

“Gentlemen, gentlemen… Congrats on being the lucky ones tonight. You can bring your sweet boy into room #5 and have your ways with him. The show has to go on with these other boys though.” Hector politely asking Adam’s takers to move their performance into private place; he still had the rest of the room to please. “Oh, and as a friendly treatment for you guys, we won’t limit your time with Adam tonight; you have the whole night with him. Have fun!”

Four men screamed in joy, hurriedly undid the cuff while Adam was speechless in shock. Hector didn’t just do that to him right? Dirty bugger, this must be his coward revenge for Adam’s insult earlier. Adam was so pissed he saw red and wanted nothing but to punch that pig face until there weren’t any teeth left in that mucky mouth. Didn’t give a damn he was on heels, Adam almost lunged at the pimp if one of the winner guys didn’t pick him up in princess style in a sudden.

“Let me carry our queen to the room!” that guy said, making the rest cheered happily. They were so excited for the fun they would have tonight. They had heard about Adam’s reputation for a long time but never had a chance to be with the beauty. Now the time had come, they planned to make sure every second would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of teasing before we go to the main business ;) Hope you liked it & thanks for all the kudos & comments. I loved it :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the teasing just to lead to this chapter ;)

“Customer is the king”, Adam surely acknowledged that. Like or dislike, he would never let any customers down unless they were cheating; he would always serve them the best he could. But four people to please the WHOLE night were too much, Adam didn’t want to be vulnerable but frankly, he was scared shitless.

“Aww, baby is shaking…” the man carrying Adam said, “What’s wrong? Are you nervous?”

“No, I’m just cold. This shirt is too thin, don’t you think?” Adam tried to pull a poker face, hiding his worry deep inside.

“Yeah, indeed. I could even see your nipples from the far…” Chad – the guy with pony tail laughed “Not that I’m complaining though.”

“Don’t worry babe. With four of us surround you the whole night, you will feel warm even when you’re all bare, hahaha”, said one guy with a tattoo on his neck, then he grabbed Adam’s cock suddenly, caused the boy to kicked his heels on tattooed dude but unfortunately that guy slipped away faster.

“Whoa hey, watch your legs. You’re a sassy one, aren’t you?”

Vic - the guy with tattoo chuckled amusedly, he was going to tease Adam again but Luke - who was carrying the beauty stopped him, “Come on, you don’t want our Queen of the night to be unhappy, right?” then he spoke softly but commandingly “I expect you to serve us with all you have, baby.”

Adam said nothing, looking up to see that guy staring at him with such intense gaze so he darted his eyes away quickly. Sooner than he expected, they arrived at room #5. The men were delighted that the room was filled with several kinds of sex toys and there were many cushions on the floor and a butter soft leather couch nearby. Luke put Adam down on his feet and went to the mini bar, made himself a drink.

“Want some vodka?”

“Yes, please.” Adam felt restless from the hands fondling his ass eagerly; he could tell the guys behind him were one step away from tearing the leggings apart right then, right there.

Vic “tattooed neck” gave Adam a glass of vodka with a sly smile, this dude had such unpleasing vibe around him that was so annoying. “Thanks!”, the boy cringed when he leaned in and licked his neck while Adam was taking a sip. 

“Fucking delicious.” Vic mumbled, taking his own shirt off “Where should we start with you then?”He stepped toward Adam with an evil smirk while unbuckling the belt, “Don’t you think you’re too clothed? It’s time to reveal that ravishing body for your men, babyboy.”

Chad, who was already naked, moved closer to Adam while rubbing his cock. “And it’s time for you to show some love to our cocks. Come here! It must feel amazing inside that warm sexy mouth of yours.”

Adam felt like he was a piece of raw meat in a cage of predators, soon to be devoured. Their eyes were so dark with lust, made him wanted to hide in a corner, bare dicks surrounded him obscenely. He turned his face away when Vic pressed his half hard cock into Adam’s hand and Luke soon followed, tucked his into the boy’s other hand while fingering Adam’s nipples, made them perk up as two prominent peas under the shirt. Vic moved his hand down to cup Adam’s bulge while the beauty started to move his hands, sliding up and down the two cocks.

“Your baby down there is excited already hahaha. You secretly look forward to be fucked hard right? With four of us pounding into you times after times the whole night, right?” said Vic then gripped the package in his palm hard, caused Adam to let out a whine between pain and pleasure.

“No… uhhhhhhhhhhh” the boy moaned when Luke tweaked his nipple roughly, “Don’t… It hurt… Just softly please?” he closed his eyes when both Vic and Luke stimulating his body parts even more violently. Chad was watching the scene while rubbing his cock lazily, signaling for them to continue the show. Adam pushed Luke's hand away after a rough pinch on his sensitive buds, panting hard.

“So sensitive!” Luke mused, staring at the perky buds in satisfaction.

“Mfhhhmm NOWAIT… mfhhhmmmfh” before Adam could be aware of what happened, Rashid – the black guy who was completely silent from the start lunged toward him without warning. He attacked the boy’s mouth with his tongue, batted Vic’s hand on the bulge away and replaced with his own, massaging it maddeningly. Rashid pushed his tongue deep into Adam’s throat, swirling and licking everywhere, making the boy feel stifled with such intense kiss. Then he sneaked his hand under the leggings, squeezing the plump cheeks underneath then tearing the white shirt into pieces brutally, exposing Adam’s upper torso. The other men moaned out when they saw the pale soft flesh dusted with freckles which would be marked up beautifully. Rashid hungrily sucked a pink nipple into his mouth, biting and nibbling nonstop. Once he felt Adam was gasping and unbalanced on his heels, he picked the beauty up effortlessly and brought him onto the large bed nearby. Chad joined them right away, jumped onto the bed, took off the heels and pealed the leggings off.

“Bless my gentleman sausage!” Chad blurted out when he saw the lace thong was wet with pre come, he buried his face onto the bulge and inhaled, feeling himself harder with such lewd scent. He kissed Adam’s balls through the lace, while Luke and Rashid were suckling the nipples soundly. Vic was sitting right next the bed’s head, holding Adam’s hands securely and stooped down to kiss him. Adam was overwhelming with such intense stimulation on several body parts, he moaned into the kiss when Vic sucked his tongue and bit his upper lips.

“On your knees and stick your ass out” Rashid commanded dominantly. They all switched places, Chad and Luke were standing on either side of Adam, pointing their cocks toward the boy for Adam to jerk them with his hands. Vic moved to sit at Adam’s front, giving the now swollen nipples his attention while Rashid was at the back, parting Adam’s cheeks. “How can you’re still so tight with all the fucking you’ve done? Look at this twitching hole. Fuck.” Said Rashid then latched his mouth onto the rosebud, slurping loudly.

“Uhhhh…” Adam whined when a tongue lapping on his hole continuously, and his moans muffled when Vic stood up and pushed his cock into Adam’s open mouth. He pressed so deep until Adam’s nose was buried in his pubic hair.

“Yeah, fucking suck it! Show me how thirsty you are for my cock!” Vic held Adam’s face and fucking into his mouth so quick and deep, making Adam’s eyes water. “Oh fuck, your mouth… Swirling the tongue on the head, fuck yeah… like that… uh…ahhhhh. FUCKFUCKFUCK uhhhhuuhuhhhhhh”. Vic’s knees almost bucked when Rashid pushed a lubed finger inside Adam’s hole, making the boy groan and swallow many times. The vibration and contraction around his dick brought him closer to his orgasm. He fucked the boy’s mouth faster and went so deep that Adam almost gagged a few times. The boy was falling apart between fingers fucking him in his ass and a dick kept pushing in and out in his mouth, and the position was making his muscles ache since he had no free hands to support his body; he was on his knees with his ass stick out for the assault, hands jerking two cocks and being mouth-fucked at the same time. Once Rashid hit his prostate, Adam bucked so hard, he tightening his grip on Luke and Chad’s cocks, caused them to growl deeply. The boy moaned out while contracting his throat, swallowed then loosened the muscles, then swallowed again with Vic’s dick deep inside, making Vic curse then shoot fast and hard down his throat without warning.

“Swallow it!” Luke commanded, reaching his hand down to tug at the pointy nipple, “Good boy.”

“You’re going to taste all of our come tonight, hahah” Chad promised, fucking himself quicker into Adam’s grip around his dick. “Hey, my turn to have fun down there!”

Adam breathed out heavily, his mouth was filled with glutinous come. It was disgusting but also hot at the same time.

Rashid moved to Chad’s spot, putting his hard dick into Adam’s hand while Chad was crawling down behind Adam’s butt. “What a nice ass! All loosened and shiny wet with lube. This gives me an idea, though”. Chad moved to grab a prostate dildo and a vibrator, then jump back the bed. “Ready...?” He pushed the prostate dildo in the gaping hole, swaying it around for the pointy head to hit Adam’s prostate. Adam swore he saw stars when the damn dildo hit him on his prostate continuously, he moved forward just to be pulled back by Chad, and the dildo was pressing harder on his sweet spot.

“Please... Too much. Ah... ah.... ah... Please... Fuck...” Adam whined when the dildo wouldn’t stop hitting his spot, and screamed loud when Chad stroking his cock with an activated vibrator in his palm.

“Dude, help me out!” Chad called for Vic who was recovering on the couch, “Fuck him with the dildo!”.

When Vic started pushing and pulling the dildo, Chad focused on rubbing Adam’s cock passionately. His hand moved up and down the shaft, along with a vibrator in his palm. At one point he started stroking with one hand and pressing the vibrator under Adam’s slit with the other, making the beauty shiver intensely. Adam couldn’t continue rubbing the cocks in his hands anymore, he collapsed on the bed with his elbows supported his body while crying and moaning like a needy little bitch.

“Such a beautiful slut. Look at your filthy cock, it’s leaking all over my hands” Chad said then spanked Adam’s butt hard, “Love being fucked so much you lost your words huh?”

“No... No... uhhh... Not... a slut...” Adam was panting, he rocked his body back and forth to increase the friction on his cock while fucking himself on the dildo.

“No? And what’s that you’re fucking yourself on a plastic stick? It’s not even a real cock but you’ve gone crazy to have it in your ass.” Chad teased, rubbing the swollen cock so fast.

“Stop... stop... mhffhmm” The boy’s moans were cut off by Luke pushing his desperate cock into that heat. He was so turned on watching Adam went nuts fucking himself on a dildo, he needed to do something with his cock or else it would explode.

“Look up” Luke said breathlessly while thrusting into that mouth, “So fucking pretty with my cock inside your mouth... You were made for this, Adam!”, then Luke pushed a finger along with his dick into the boy, feeling the warm mouth hugging his penis from every angle.

Just then Adam felt the dildo withdrew to let Chad’s dick press in, he was trembling so intense. Chad pushed in so hard that rocked Adam forward on his knees, nearly choking on Luke’s cock. Chad thrusting into him like a fucking machine, each time their bodies touched the wet sounds filled the room. Luke closed his eyes when Adam constantly swallowing and groaning, prepared for his orgasm to hit. Chad was completely focusing on fucking into Adam, letting Vic to grab the bouncing dick below the beauty’s tummy and stroked it frantically. Rashid lied down between the space of Adam’s chest and the bed, he pressed the boy’s bosom down so his mouth could reach the puffy nipples then suckling one with crazy suction. He bit hard then soothed the bud with his tongue, while tweaking the other nipple violently with his fingers. Such a shame if these mouthwatering buds were abandoned without any attention. Once he released it out of his mouth, Rashid tugged both buds down with such force, causing Adam to cry so loud from pain. He went on pulling at the nipples while Vic was stroking the boy’s dick and Chad was fucking into Adam, he wouldn’t release the pressure on the tugging until Adam come. So hurt, tears leaked out of the beauty eyes while he tried to pull his chest free but the pain only got worse, he had to lower his body down to reduce the pressure. At that moment, Chad changed his angle by putting one leg down the floor, fucking directly onto Adam’s prostate. Adam’s eyes widened when a shock wave of pleasure ran all over his body, pushing him closer to the edge. Noticed the boy was shivering and his thighs shaking, Vic started increase his speed and tightening his grip, stroking Adam too fast. One, two, three more strokes and the beauty came, pursing hot come onto the bed and some on Rashid’s face, who was lying under Adam. Luke pulled out and shooting his seeds on Adam’s back, groaning like an animal when he hit orgasm.

Adam turned boneless so Chad pushed him over to lie on his back, hands pushing at the lower thighs while went on with his fucking. Rashid just put on a condom also, he and Chad interchangeably penetrating into Adam. Each men did about 10 or more thrusts then pulled out, letting the other get it. The boy was still in his estacy, he didn’t acknowledge what was happening.

Vic found the nipple pump in the box nearby. He squeezed the plastic ball to release the air out then stuck the pump onto one overstimulated nipple, letting the pump suck on the bud wildly. He knew this toy was a nightmare for one with such sensitive nipples like Adam. Not only it could suck on the peas constantly with it also had a mini vibrator inside at the tip, so when the nipple was sucked forward inside the pump, it would touch the vibrator in there. Especially, after the pump was taken off, Adam’s nipples would be even more sensitive than before, if that even possible. Excited with that thought, he moved to the other side, kissing another bud lovingly, feeling the softness on his lips and in his mouth.

Once Adam came back to his mind, he was screaming with the suction on his chest, it was so intense he had to sob. Only sucking or only vibrating was enough to drive him nuts, not to mention both stimulation happened same time. “Please... don’t... Please...”

“Don’t what? Don’t stop fucking you? As you wished, love!” Chad and Rashid cackled while alternating fucking into the loosening hole.

“No, stop.... uh... Wait wait, what are you doing.... haha...oh my god... hahahah... mmmfhaahaamm” Adam was half moaning half laughing when Luke sucked at his toes. Like seriously, who would laugh gleefully like that when you were all bare in front of 4 horny men, when two of them were fucking into your ass and one was suckling your nipple? So embarrassed, he hid his face behind his palms and muffled his shameful laughs. “Fucking stop that shit... uhh... uhhh”

“Oh no, honey, don’t curse at me!” Luke said then swirling his tongue in between Adam’s toes, made the beauty pulled his foot back hard and Luke almost received a kick into his face. “Oh Lord, he’s ticklish as hell, guys!”

“Don’t you dare… uhhh… shit” Adam’s words were cut off when Rashid randomly thrust against his prostate again and again, making the boy’s dick become rock hard in seconds.

Vic suddenly cackled devilishly, stroking the boy’s dick with a satisfied expression, “The pill works really well, it seems… Look, his dick is excited again hahaha. Just a tiny pill to help you enjoy our night fully from A to Z”

“Pill… what?” Adam mumbled between gasps, feeling himself so open down there from the fucking nonstop.

“You cute thing shouldn’t have taken that vodka from me” Vic moved to lick Adam’s face down his neck, "I gave you a bit of aphrodisiac to make our night spicier".

“Fuck you! FUCK YOU!!!” Adam gritted his teeth, the rage in his blue eyes was burning that he wished it could burn a hole in Vic’s face at that moment. He hated that asshole so much for words. But he couldn’t able to think straight right now, when Rashid was driving into him nonstop, abused the stretched hole with his all.

“Hush, don’t curse. The dirty words shouldn’t come out from your lovely mouth.” Vic said then increased the speed of his strokes, bringing the wood to its full hardness again in no time. Adam’s opened mouth was claimed by Chad immediately, he pealed the condom off, straddled the boy’s head and pressed his flushing dick into that mouth, thrusting relentlessly, chasing his own orgasm. Down under, Rashid was so close already, hands gripping Adam’s firm thighs and penetrating in and out the beauty with such speed. Minutes later, Chad came first, spurting milky seeds all over Adam’s face and chest then lay down next to the beauty carelessly.

Trying to catch his breath, Adam didn’t notice at the door, someone was peeping and enjoying the scenes with desire coiling inside his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... there! How was it? :P I had fun writing this chapter for obvious reasons ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the last chapter of this one. Enjoy! <3

Just right then, the door opened to Hector standing there with a hard on in his pants. His eyes drank on what was going on in the room, he swallowed dryly starring at Adam’s well fucked body spreading all over the bed between four men. All of them covered in sweat and the room reeked of sex, the smell that turned Hector on more than ever. The pimp gracefully took off his jacket while moving closer to the target boy, fingers itching to touch; dick twitched, wanting a fuck.

Adam was lost in all the stimulation, he wasn’t aware of the presence of the pimp until he felt another pair of hand on his body. He struggled to sit up immediately once he saw that pig face, elbowed away from that disgusting piece of shit as far as he could.

“Don’t you think I should have my fun tonight too? It’s sad to be left out…” Hector cooed, a satisfied smirk tugging at his lips.

“Don’t you dare touch me!!!” Adam yelled then hid himself behind Luke, playing a good boy game “Don’t let him touch me, hm? I only want to be with you guys tonight, not him. I’ve been good, haven’t I?”

Luke looked into those puppy eyes and felt himself melting at this sweetie. Chad and Rashid were nonchalant but looking at that cute expression, they couldn’t help it. “He’s ours tonight, dude. Next time, eh?”

“Ha. Gentlemen, If it wasn’t because of me, you wouldn’t be able to have him to…”

“He was going to force me before the show, I wanted to keep myself clean for my customers but he….”

“You’re a whore anyway. “Clean” my ass.” Hector then tried to reach out again but more rude this time. “Let me see how "clean" you are up in there. I bet it’s all swollen and stretch wide, you dirty fucker…”

"No! Stay away from me!"

"Come serve your true master, boy!"

“You get the fuck out the room before I punch your teeth off!” Vic said, out of the blue; bat the horny hand away before it could reach the boy. “If you still stand here, in the next minute I’ll make sure your teeth aren’t the only things that will be broken. Get lost!”

It was surprising to Adam that it turned out the bastard Vic was the most protective. His arm held securely on Adam’s waist, clear enough for the dumbest to see the boy was his tonight. Hector lunged forward to start a fight just to be groped on the collar by Vic and received a banging slap on his face.

“If you dumb ass have a piece of brain, get the fuck out of here before I decide you’ll replace Adam doing his job tonight. It must be great sticking dicks into you, to see how loud you are when we’re tearing you apart, right?” Vic hissed right into Hector’s face, only loosened the grip on the pimp’s collar after Hector managed to mumble “No… Please…”

“OUT!”

“Hahaha how shameful!” The other guys smirked at Hector’s scared presence.

“Don’t be caddish… Tomorrow… I will… make you shithead pay for this…” Hector threatened when he heard a mischief chuckle from Adam, “Keep laughing because there won’t be a day that you can laugh after tonight!” Hector threw a mean glare at Adam one last time then went out, slammed the door shut.

“What a nuisance! Okay, let’s get back to where we left off!”

The guys continued what they’d been doing times after times until four guys were tired and couldn’t go on anymore. They finally let Adam rest after creampied the boy everywhere with their come, lewd and filthy with sticky semen all over his body.

~

After a quick shower, Adam went back on the bed. The only empty spot was right next to Vic since the other sex-satisfied men were crashing all over the bed. It was ironic how cheeky Vic was the only one who remembered to save Adam a spot to sleep. The boy laid down and tried to sleep. But at the moment, when the darkness covered the whole scenery, he couldn’t help but torturing himself thinking about his gloomy future. He knew that pissing the pimp off would turn his life become a living hell, more than it already was.

“You don’t have to be scared of his threats…”

Adam’s eyes snapped open when he heard Vic’s whisper. He thought all the guys already fell asleep…

“I don’t, he’ll find ways to make me suffer in one way or another anyway. It’s how it is here, I’m used to it…”

“It’s not if you’re not staying here anymore.” Vic wrapped his arm around Adam’s torso and pulled him closer.

“Maybe. But I have nowhere else to go… And my life has been revolved around…THIS… ever since” Adam waved his arms down his naked body and other sleeping men on the bed, “If I leave, I’ll just take the same path, just at a different place…”, he swallowed dryly.

“What if I take you with me, you’ll live in my place and you won’t have to do this with any other guys anymore. You’ll have a new life. I can protect you from anyone wants to harm you and we…”

“Hush, Vic…” Adam cut Vic off with a kiss before the unrealistic plan started to sound too sweet for him to wish for, “I appreciate it but it can’t be done. Hector won’t sell his money-making machine away, not to mention he has plans to revenge on me”, the boy let out a bitter laugh, “And let’s be real Vic… no guys would want a whore permanently in his life… No matter how beautiful it is, a toy will get old after awhile… This is just your temporary lust talking, just sleep it off, perhaps you’ll even regret for saying this to me in the morning.”

Saying nothing more, Vic just sighed and nuzzled his face into Adam’s neck. The boy kissed him once more before the exhaustion pulled him into sleep. “Thanks, anyway, Vic. Thanks for care enough to say that.”

~

Adam woke up when he felt himself was being lifted and thrown over someone's shoulder in a sudden, the boy reacted just to realize he was also being blindfolded and cuffed. Panic and anxiety attacked, Adam tried to break free by struggling with his all strength. If he was being kidnapped, at least he would make a living hell for his capturer before anything else, make him regret for picking Adam to do this sort of crap to.

“Be still. Or both you and I will get stuck in this damn place!”

“Vic?! What the fuck? Are you insane?” Adam stopped wriggling when he recognized the voice, “Let me down before this goes too far…”

“No way in hell, babe. You’re going with me, that’s all you need you know. Now lay still or I’ll expose your butt right here!”

Adam tried to make out what was going on by the sounds while Vic carrying him on his shoulder. He heard screaming and yelling from pain, people were fighting, glasses broken and Hector’s angry shriek soared for a few seconds before it turned into sympathy pleading. His whole body shrunk when suddenly Hector’s voice was so close to him, then the pimp went quiet after a sound of flesh being punched. Perhaps someone hit him to shut his mouth? Adam guessed. Things were going too fast and too confusing, he being blindfolded didn’t help either. He didn’t trust Vic but if this could help him get away from Hector, well then, he could consider it a perk.

“Take care of the rest, brothers. If he’s disobedient, you know what to do.” Vic said to other guys before carrying his new babe out of this nasty hut, head to his car.

~

“Ouch! Why do you always have to be so violent?” Adam whined when he was thrown onto the backseat a little carelessly by Vic.

“Ha. Sorry! But I’m kind of excited to bring you to my house” Vic untied the blindfold but left the cuff on, “You’re with me from now on. No more serving different guys every night…”

“Why? I mean, we just met last night. And how…? And what’s that with the fighting…?” So many questions running in his head, the boy didn’t know where to start but before he could voice a new question he was cut off by a finger on his lips.

“What to say now, hmmm… To summarize it all, I have to have whatever I want no matter what it takes.” Vic poured himself and Adam a drink, “You don’t need to know how, the main point is, you’ll never have to face that sickening pimp or work for him anymore. Isn’t it already worth to celebrate?”

Adam stayed silent, things were going too quickly, he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he wouldn’t have to work in Hector’s hut selling his body anymore, and he was on the run with Vic, who was during last night he hated so much for words. But life is full of surprise, isn’t it…? Just that moment Adam noticed a tiny snake tattoo inside the man’s wrist. He was no expert but he sure knew that tattoo represented a member of popular mafia gang in town. Well then… that explained the violence earlier and Vic’s ability to free him out of that place. The boy wondered if he should be happy since he escaped one tiger cave just to enter a new tiger cave. But at the bright side, he’d have a Hector-free life and to be honest, that felt a little more than amazing...

“And I heard someone said no one would want a whore permanently in his life… well, want to make a bet on that?” Vic caressed Adam’s face when he saw his new baby was lost in thought, “Maybe you’re right but things aren’t the same since you’re not a whore anymore.”

“No? I’ll just be your play thing. Don’t you think it’s still the same except I’m up one level to be a personal whore… What an improvement, huh? I'm so honored.” Adam rolled his eyes at Vic’s sappy talk.

“Haha and THAT is why I want to have you. So feisty, very challenging and stubborn… but you’re worth it.” Vic chuckled at Adam’s sarcastic comment, “It won’t have to be a fortuneteller to foresee you’ll be such a pain in the ass but some of the best things come with consequences, right?”

“You’re such a sap.”

“And I’ll make you love it!” Vic grabbed Adam’s face and pressed a kiss on his forehead, “Just… let me do it and be MINE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy, finished :D  
> Personally I like a happy-ish and brighter ending so for this fic, I wanted that at least Adam would have someone to have him under their wings and protect him :3  
> Thanks for reading this and giving me bunch of love & support! I appreciate it xo

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this line, thanks for reading so far! At this point I think it's safe to say I'm pretty obsessed with bottom Adam, big time ;)


End file.
